1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a digital equalizer and a corresponding method for controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include an additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. Moreover, mobile terminals may also be configured to watch videos or a television programs by receiving a broadcast or multicast signal.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In addition, users now often use their mobile terminal as a music player to listen to music. However, because the mobile terminal is small in size, the sound quality of the music player is limited. It is also often difficult and cumbersome for the user to adjust different characteristics of the sound quality.